


Welcome Home

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: If coming home is this much fun, Remus may go away more often.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The fabulous![](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphyre_twins**](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/). Brit-picked by the loverly [](http://luciology.livejournal.com/profile)[**luciology**](http://luciology.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/)**reddwarfer** ’s Wolf and Cub contest.  


* * *

_He tastes the salty skin of his lover, hears fevered whispers of desire in his ear, feels feather-light touches on his skin.  
  
Words ease his pain, his fear. Arms comfort him in times of darkness and grief. Hands, lips, tongues meet their mates. Two hearts destined to be together find each other at last.   
  
His hands explore the body of the man in his dream; broad shoulders, strong, muscular back, firm, round buttocks. The makings of a dream man, for sure. But this man is real and he belongs to Harry, as Harry belongs to him; they are one.   
  
Harry's hands venture on; sliding over hips, wrapping around a cock, which is hard_ for him… _even in his dreams he finds that amazing. He strokes slowly, enjoying the silky feeling of the length in his hands. His thumb smears fluid over the engorged head. Moans fill his ears, his mind. Harry's own erection aches, yearns for contact.  
  
He slips his body around his lovers', meeting him face to face. Taking both cocks in his hand he strokes faster now, thrusting wildly against the hard body.   
  
A mouth finds his and works its way down his neck. Teeth graze his throat, clenching down onto his shoulder. So close…_  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A gentle breeze blew in from the open window, rustling the cotton sheet as the air drifted over the bed. Harry rolled onto his back to enjoy the coolness on his face.   
  
He stretched his hand across the bed, hoping that just maybe he wasn't alone. Feeling only empty space, he sighed softly. He had been dreaming of Remus every night. Each morning he woke with a hard-on fiercer than the day before.   
  
Inhaling deeply, a smile formed on his sleepy face. It wasn't the scent of the crisp air that made him smile, although that was one of Harry's favorite things about the season, it was the smell of musk that filled his nose and made his cock twitch happily.   
  
"Good morning, gorgeous." Harry spoke the greeting in his scratchy morning voice without even opening his eyes. "Welcome home."   
  
“You know me so well, love,” Remus replied, brushing his lips against Harry’s.  
  
Harry stretched his arms over his head and opened his eyes. His heart flipped at the sight of his lover. He flung his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him into the bed. “I was dreaming of you. I’ve missed you. Don’t you leave me for so long again.” He pouted playfully.  
  
Remus beamed at Harry and kissed him quickly on the forehead before wriggling out of his grasp and getting to his feet. “I have a few gifts for you, love.” He walked over to the chest at the foot of the bed and began rummaging through his bag.  
  
He looked up at Harry with an enthusiastic smile. “We’re making fantastic progress. Severus has become something of a God to the colony, it’s funny, actually. They all seem to be doing quite well on the improved Wolfsbane.” Remus began to explain, “Severus says—“  
  
“Remus, I haven’t seen you for **nine days** , for Merlin’s sake!” Harry complained, sitting up in the bed. “While I am very pleased to hear that the new Wolfsbane program is a success, I’d rather not discuss _it_ or Severus Snape at the moment.” He tossed the sheet aside, revealing the tent in his boxers formed by his neglected cock. “And the gifts can wait.”  
  
Remus let out a low growl and dove down onto the bed. “You’re right, business talk can definitely wait.” He covered Harry’s body with his own, rubbing his entrapped erection against Harry’s as he held him by the shoulders, kissing him fiercely. “You’re going to love what I’ve brought you, though.”  
  
“These… off…” Harry breathed the words out between hot kisses full of tongue and lust. He tugged desperately at Remus’ trousers.  
  
Remus stood and pulled his shirt over his head, slipped off his shoes and quickly removed his remaining articles. Harry shed his boxers, kicking them off the bottom of the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Remus’ hips. He bent down to take the head of Remus’ cock between his lips.  
  
A contented sigh drifted out of Remus’ lips as he wove his fingers into Harry’s hair and pushed his head down further. “Oh, good Lord, I missed that beautiful mouth of yours.” Harry let out a muffled moan, the vibrations causing Remus to bite his lip and thrust into his mouth. “I imagined my hand was your mouth every morning in the shower and every night before bed.”  
  
Harry pulled back abruptly and looked up at Remus. “Hang on! Weren’t you sharing a room with Severus?”  
  
Remus nodded, trying to push Harry back into position.  
  
“You wanked with Severus lying in the next bed?”  
  
“Harry, my bed had curtains and I cast Silencio. Severus was most likely doing the same thing. I’m certain that he missed Hermione as badly as I missed you.”  
  
Harry shuddered. “Are you trying to kill the mood?”  
  
“No, I’m trying to shut you up so you’ll continue sucking my cock.”  
  
Harry snickered, then took Remus’ prick in his hand. He licked long strokes up and down the length. “Mmm, I missed you.”  
  
“I missed you too, Harry.”  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you, Remus.”  
  
Remus chuckled and brought one foot up to rest on the bed next to Harry. Harry stroked Remus slowly as he kissed and nibbled his way up the inside of Remus’ thigh. He stuck two fingers into his mouth to moisten them, then smiled flirtatiously up into his lover’s face.  
  
Simultaneously, Harry slipped his mouth down over Remus’ cock and his fingers into Remus’ arse.  
  
Remus tossed his head back and groaned loudly. “Oh, Harry.”  
  
Harry sucked hard and fast, using just a bit of teeth, the way Remus liked it. He drove his fingers into Remus’ body with as much force as he could manage in this position. He turned them, hooking them up in search of that particular spot. He looked up, watching Remus’ face as he pleasured him. It filled him with such power to know that he could make someone feel so good, someone he loved with every fiber of his being. Nothing, not even single handedly defeating the Dark Lord gave Harry such a rush of confidence and importance.  
  
The moment that Harry felt Remus’ balls tighten; Remus pushed him back, knocking him down onto the bed.   
  
Although he should be used to this after being in a relationship together for three years, it still threw Harry off guard. Remus always cut himself off just before the point of climax. He could pull back from the edge better than anyone Harry had ever been with. He explained to Harry that building up a resistance allowed for a much more powerful orgasm. Harry had yet to master holding back for very long.  
  
Harry gazed up at Remus. He watched as he breathed deeply a few times with his eyes closed, gaining control over his body. This never failed to impress Harry.  
  
He snapped his eyes open and their gazes locked. Harry’s soul tingled. Remus took Harry’s face in his hands, kissing him gently several times. His hands ran lovingly over Harry’s body, exploring, caressing, memorizing all over again. Harry had named this _the calm before the storm_.   
  
“Your gifts.” Remus walked over to his bag once more.  
  
“ _Now?_ Are you crazy?” Remus smirked, lifting a glass jar from his bag. “Oh! Is that what I think it is?” Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of a jar of what appeared to be chocolate sauce.  
  
“Mmmhmm. Couldn’t very well go to Paris and not bring you home some chocolate. Although,” Remus paused and grinned devilishly, _“I’ll_ be the one eating it.”  
  
Harry let out a moan and squirmed in anticipation.   
  
“There’s more, love.” Remus reached into the bag for Harry’s second gift.  
  
Gasping, Harry clapped his hand over his open mouth.  
  
“I thought you’d like it. It’s called _The Silver Bullet_.” Remus laughed. “The irony was too much for me to resist.” In Remus’ hand was a long, shiny, silver, phallic shaped sex toy. “And, this is better than the other one.” He turned the base and it began to hum. “It vibrates.”  
  
“I love you!”  
  
Remus chuckled. “And I love you, my pet.” Remus stalked back over to Harry, keeping their eyes locked. “Hmmm… how about you get on all fours, I pour the chocolate on your back and,” he wiggled the vibrator in the air, “shoot the bullet?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Harry chuckled, eagerly climbing onto all fours.  
  
“No, no, I think not,” Remus commented, although he rubbed the vibrator teasingly between Harry’s cheeks.  
  
“What then? You’re killing me here.”  
  
“Lie on your back. I’m in the mood for some chocolate covered cock.”  
  
Harry quickly repositioned himself in the center of the bed, propping himself up with a few pillows. He spread his legs, offering his cock to Remus. “It’s the breakfast of champions, you know.”  
  
Remus tossed his head back with laughter and popped open the jar of sauce.   
  
Harry moaned as the thick, rich sauce was poured into his belly button and down the trail of hair leading to his aching erection. Remus licked it slowly, seductively swirling his tongue in Harry’s navel, making him giggle and flinch. He held up the jar again and tilted it, letting a few drops fall onto the head of Harry’s penis.   
  
Harry arched his back and let his head fall back when Remus hummed, obviously enjoying both the sweet sauce and his lover’s cock. The vibration of Remus’ lips sent a shot of pleasure straight through him.  
  
Remus pulled back and licked his lips. “Delicious.” He stretched up, allowing Harry a taste of the treat from his extended finger. Harry sucked the chocolate off, then sucked the finger all the way into his mouth, licking and twirling his tongue around it in the same way he would do to Remus’ prick.  
  
Remus dribbled more of the confection down Harry’s length. Harry giggled again as it oozed down over his balls. Setting the jar on the bedside table, Remus swooped down, devouring Harry. He licked long strokes, lapping up the sauce. He sucked each of Harry’s balls into his mouth, tickling the sensitive skin with his flickering tongue as he thoroughly cleaned the chocolate from them.  
  
“Good Lord, Remus,” Harry groaned. “The bullet thing… use it.”  
  
Remus snorted and reached his hand across the bed to retrieve the vibrator. Harry bent his knees, setting his feet flat on the bed. He bit his lip at the humming sound coming from the shiny new toy.   
  
Staring hungrily at Harry’s arse, Remus bent down and ran his tongue around the outside of Harry’s hole, lubricating him sufficiently with his saliva. He slowly eased the vibrating shaft inside, leaning his head against Harry’s thigh and watching avidly as the ring of muscles slowly widened and gave way to the welcome intrusion.   
  
“How’s that, love?” Remus asked coyly, twisting the vibrator as he quickened the pace of his hand.   
  
Sounds of pleasure filled the room. “I… love this… bloody thing.” Harry’s hips lifted off the mattress. He thrust against Remus’ hand, forcing the toy deeper into his body. “Feels… amazing! God, why haven’t we… if I knew… no wonder women worship these! Oh, yes… so, good.”   
  
Harry wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking quickly, but was stopped by a swat of Remus’ hand. “That’s my job, love.” His voice dripped over Harry, smooth like the chocolate sauce.   
  
If Harry was not so swept up in the intensity of the moment, he would have been quite impressed at Remus’ ability to keep up the two different hand movements. He masterfully stroked Harry’s cock up and down while simultaneously thrusting and twisting the vibrator into Harry’s arse. Harry was teetering on the edge of ecstasy.   
  
Just then, Remus pulled the vibrator out and tossed it across the bed. Harry groaned and was about to protest, when Remus grinned in the mischievous way which never failed to send chills down Harry’s spine. Harry mewed, seeing the telltale sparkle in his lover’s eye. He braced himself, holding firmly onto the wrought iron headboard.   
  
Remus lowered his mouth over Harry’s cock, taking him in to the base, then sucking and licking his way back up. He grabbed the handle on the bedside table drawer and yanked it open. He fumbled blindly inside to retrieve the tube of lubricant. Several items tumbled out onto the floor, but the noise did not distract Remus’ mouth from Harry’s cock.   
  
The cold, slick sensation of the lube in contrast to the heat from Remus’ mouth sent Harry spiraling into a sea of exquisite pleasure.   
  
Remus milked Harry down to the last drop and then knelt between his legs. Harry ran a hand through his hair, panting as his heart banged against his chest.  
  
His breath was sucked out of him suddenly, when, without warning, Remus pushed his thighs back against his stomach and thrust into him, burying his cock up to the balls.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
“Yes, love, that’s the general idea.” Remus winked at Harry.  
  
“I missed you. I… oh yeah… oh… I… oh fuck—“   
  
Remus cut him off with a kiss that expressed the very words Harry couldn’t find. He moved his hips at a slow, steady pace, savoring the intensity, experiencing the _feelings_.  
  
He leaned over Harry. His hair hung down, framing his face and his eyes glowed with desire. He continued at this calm pace, sprinkling gentle kisses along Harry’s jaw.   
  
Harry shifted his body restlessly. He wanted more, he wanted to be fucked. He bit Remus on the side of the neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and then pulled him by the hair to smash their mouths together, shoving his tongue inside, as he lifted his arse off the bed.   
  
Remus moaned into Harry’s mouth, thrusting faster now. Harry whimpered and groaned, thrilling at this pleasure which bordered on pain.   
  
Tongues and teeth met necks and shoulders. Hearts pounded, breath faltered. Sweat glistened on bodies which fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle; completing one another.   
  
Ramming into Harry, Remus forced a moan from him with each thrust. The world around them vanished. He straightened his back and wrapped an arm around each of Harry’s muscular thighs. Harry howled. Remus growled, pulling Harry’s body toward him as he shoved forward. He held himself still, deep inside.  
  
“I want to stay… here… I want to…” His words trailed off, turning into deep, throaty moans.   
  
Harry dropped his legs and locked his ankles behind Remus’ waist when he felt him start to pull away. “Stay. Let it go. Come in me… Come now.”  
  
Remus’ eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped open. He let out a shout that sent a flock of birds screeching off into the sky. His body shook as he filled Harry with warmth.  
  
Harry groaned as Remus pulled out, both from the loss of the sensation and gratefulness to be able to stretch his legs.  
  
Remus collapsed down next to Harry and threw an exhausted arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his side. They lie in silence for a few moments and slowly drifted back to the world.  
  
“I love you, Harry.”  
  
“God, I love you too.”  
  
“Please, call me Remus.”  
  
“How about I call you my lord and master?” Harry whispered against Remus’ chest.  
  
“If you wish.” Remus kissed Harry on the top of his head. “And I shall call you my heart and soul.”  
  
Harry smiled, then scooted up and kissed Remus deeply, meaningfully. He loved this man more each day. He rested his head on Remus’ chest. The sound of his heart washed over Harry like the comforting breeze he had felt upon waking. 

  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
